


[Art] Gem

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Quote, quote by George Takei in the end notes, quote talks about real life internment camps, the art itself is just Sulu and relatively abstract shapes and colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: A portrait of Sulu.





	

  


**Author's Note:**

> "I spent my boyhood behind the barbed wire fences of American internment camps and that part of my life is something that I wanted to share with more people. When I travel through the east coast or the midwest of the United States so many people tell me that they never knew something like that had happened in America, and incidentally also in Canada. American citizens who happened to be of Japanese ancestry were placed in these barbed wire enclosed internment camps simply because Americans couldn't draw that distinction between citizens and the enemy with which we were at war. Suddenly our citizenship evaporated, due process was thrown out the window and with no trial, no charges we were summarily rounded up at gunpoint. And it seems to me important for a country, for a nation to certainly know about its glorious achievements but also to know where its ideals failed, in order to keep that from happening again." 
> 
> \- George Takei


End file.
